everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Demma
Demma '('D/'''aniel and '''Emma) is the friendship/romantic pairing of the main characters Daniel Miller and Emma Alonso. Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving in her house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her Registration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly is in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. ''Click here to view the Demma/Gallery '' Demma Moments Discovery * As Emma moves in, she gazes at Daniel as he does the same. * Daniel defends Emma when Maddie is being rude to her. * When Emma freaks out at how she embarresses herself he tells her "It's Cute-Awkward but cute". * He lectures himself about his pick up line- "Awkward but cute". * Emma tries to get the butterfly away so Daniel wouldn't sneeze. The Big Rescue * When the smoke bomb goes off Daniel worries for Emma because she's missing. * Daniel runs in to rescue Emma. * When Emma returns from teleporting herself into the pool, Daniel hugs her. The Big Chill * Daniel Asks Emma what's wrong. * She tells him that she doesn't have her homework (Causing Andi to say "A goat ate it). * Daniel gives Emma homework. * When Emma does her homework she says she's hungry and Daniel feeds her grapes. * When Maddie rips up Emma's homework Daniel asks "Maddie, why would you do that?!" * After Maddie freezes Emma he (along with Diego and Mac) carry her to the nurse's office. * At the swim meet, Daniel waves at Emma. I'm a Witch * Emma helps Daniel win the race (Even though Daniel hates cheating). * Emma helps Daniel with salsa dancing and keeps him from embarrassing himself. * Daniel thanks Emma for helping him. * Daniel and Emma eat together. * Daniel walked Emma home. * Emma and Daniel held hands. * Daniel asked Emma out on a date. Mac-si-cle * When Emma said she wasn't turning the gig down for babysitting the terrible 3 Andi said, "You mean not turning Daniel down." * When Andi said that, Emma says,"NO! I mean that might be an unintentional side effect." * When the terrible 3 said they liked Emma, Daniel's littlest brother said,"So does Daniel. He talks about you all the time!" * Daniel walks Emma home. * Emma calls Daniel, Danny (only Maddie called him that). * Maddie says Daniel likes Emma. * Daniel was going to ask Emma to wear his letter jacket. * (Maddie cast a spell to make him say the oppsosite of what he meant) He called her ugly (wanted to call her beautiful). * Daniel said she was awful (probably wanted to say she was awesome or something like that). * Daniel said he would never want to give her his letter jacket (wanted to give her his letter jacket). * Daniel admitted to Tony that he likes Emma. * Gave Tony permission to ask Emma out (he really wanted to say no). I Said, Upside Down * Daniel (with the help of his dad) got rid of the spell Maddie put on him, so then Daniel could tell Emma the truth. * At the very end of the episode, Daniel tells Emma that he likes her. * Also, Emma says: "Daniel, me too, but before we can date I need to tell you the truth..." (What could that mean?) I-Guana Dance With You * In the begining, Daniel and Emma were talking about "The Truth" Emma was taking about before the cliff hanger, then next thing you see is Lily barging through the door. * When Daniel is breaking up with Maddie, she asks him if there is just someone else and he responded with "Yes, and that person is...Emma." * When Emma and Andi make it to Daniels house for the party, one of the songs Emma loves comes on and she says "I love this song! I wanna dance.". Then Daniel's response was "You i-guana dance with me?". Emma with a smile on her face said " Sure". then they go to the other side of the living room and dance. (They said iguana because they were just saying Daniel's little brother was getting an iguana for his birthday, which is what the party was for.) Trivia * Daniel is very defensive of Emma when Maddie's around. * Every one knows Demma is real * Tony gets jelous when Daniel and Emma are together Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:Main Pairings Category:Interactions